A device that is to be installed in a communications provider network may be configured at the factory or by a communications provider technician before the device is installed and adapted to communicate with other devices of the network. Problems with the configuration of a particular network device may not be detected until after the network device has been incorporated into the network and is used to provide communications services to subscriber premises. After the network device has been brought online, correcting errors in the configuration of a network device can be costly and time consuming. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of installing a network device.